The Wrath of Con
| story = Rob Thomas | teleplay = Rob Thomas | directed = | hidec = | prev = Meet John Smith | next = You Think You Know Somebody }} " " was the fourth episode of first season of Veronica Mars. In this episode, Veronica helps Wallace's new girlfriend, Georgia, when she is cheated out of $6,000 in a confidence scam by the "Silicon Mafia". Meanwhile, Logan makes a video memorial of Lilly for a memorial ceremony at the school to dedicate a fountain in her name. Plot Veronica and Troy are kissing outside of her house and asks her to the homecoming dance. After they say goodbye, Veronica goes in and playfully confronts Keith about tracking Troy. He denies it. In a flashback, Lilly helps Veronica pick out a dress for homecoming. The next day, Wallace and his new friend Georgia talk to Veronica about starting an investigation—Georgia has received an email from a stranger, Karl, requesting money to help out with a gambling problem. Georgia reveals that she actually gave him the money, but he is late on paying it back. Veronica attempts to catch the person in a disguise. Later, Troy invites Veronica on a date, and she accepts his invitation to the dance. In another flashback, Logan, Duncan, Lilly, and Veronica pose for pictures before the same dance the previous year. Veronica soon receives a call from Karl. At the meeting, Georgia does not recognize the man who appears. They decide to meet back tomorrow after Veronica doesn't have the money in cash. After, Veronica confronts the man and finds out that the man's real name is Jimmy Spain, who has played a role named "Karl" in another supposed "project." After the show, Karl comes up to her and attempts to con her, after which she questions him. He reveals that he is actually taking part in a reality show called "Duped!" in which he and others con people while it is all being caught on camera. Veronica tells him it is a scam, and he gives her the phone number of the people who auditioned him. Wallace tells her it is the number of a video game club. Veronica walks into the club in full costume. Veronica soon finds a gamer's username which matches the email address ("Grrrantastic"). Veronica takes "Grrrantastic"'s ID and figures out that he is a college student at San Diego State University. Afterwards, Veronica talks with Wallace while they are preparing for a fake college interview, who tells her that he has a crush on Georgia. In a flashback, Veronica, Logan, Duncan, and Lilly play Truth or Dare?. Wallace and Veronica are taken to an SDSU party, where the host tells them that "Grrrantastic" (Grant) and one other person, Liam, are known as the "Silicon Mafia." Veronica snatches the key to the partners' room, and she also posts the picture of the actor on the wall. Both instances prove a connection between the "Mafia" and Georgia. The next day, Veronica finds Logan looking at old videos of Lilly while assembling a memorial video. In a flashback, the group plays Never Have I Ever. Veronica's statement is that she has never gone skinny dipping. Keith forcibly works his way into the "Silicon Mafia" 's lair, although his real objective is to plant an audio recorder, which he does. Veronica finds out the passcode to their alarm system. Meanwhile, Keith and Troy have an awkward talk, during which Keith tells Troy that he cancelled his surprise reservation for Veronica at the Four Seasons. Keith traps the "Mafia" by telling them that he will give them an advance screening of a new game. After the distraction is complete, Veronica sneaks into the dorm. She reveals in a voiceover that they are making money off a video game they are creating through conning people. She completely disassembles their console. The two come back and see that Veronica has completely foiled their plan and escaped. They then pay the money back in exchange for knowledge of where their equipment is. Georgia kisses Wallace. memorial video.]] At Lilly's memorial service, Celeste makes a speech before the fountain is revealed and the video plays. However, at the end of the video, Logan has put footage of the chaotic night of the dance, which the students enjoy. Afterwards, Weevil is shown to be crying. The night of the homecoming dance, Veronica stops the car and goes skinny dipping, fulfilling her promise made to Lilly on the corresponding night in the past. Arc significance * Weevil cries after Lilly's video memorial is shown. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Mallory Dent *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Guest Stars * Aaron Ashmore as Troy Vandegraff * Lisa Thornhill as Celeste Kane * Amanda Seyfried as Lilly Kane * Bobby Edner as Justin Smith * Paula Marshall as Rebecca James * Kyle Secor as Jake Kane Music * "Supernatural Supergirl" - Josh Kramon * "Everything" - Josh Kramon * "All That We Perceive" - Thievery Corporation * "Diverse City" - Toby Mac * "Party Crashers" - Radio 4 * "Now Is the Time" - Damone Quotes :Lilly: Hey, I'm only young once. How many braless years do I have left? :Wallace: It's not going to work. You can't take the cool outta me. Look — pocket protector and I'm still full of pimp juice! :Veronica: Lilly Our boyfriends are all class. :Lilly: Okay my turn, Logan. :Logan: Truth. :Lilly: What did you think of Veronica the first time you saw her? :Logan: I don't know. I thought she was hot. :Veronica: I was twelve when you moved here. :Logan: Oh like you weren't working it in your shorts and knee socks. ::punches Logan's arm :Veronica: That was my soccer uniform! Trivia * The title Wrath of Con is a play on the film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * The black and white image of Lilly that is shown before Logan's video is the actress', Amanda Seyfried, actual audition head shot. * The scam used is like the Nigerian scam. * Kristen Bell's favorite episode (as of 2006). External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 1 Episodes